


Let Me Go

by Miinalee



Series: Let Me Go [2]
Category: K-pop
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-18
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miinalee/pseuds/Miinalee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun ingin pergi bersama Sungmin, walau ia harus menghancurkan dinding besar yang memisahkan dunia mereka. Kyuhyun akan melakukannya. Sequel of Let You Go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Go

**Disclaimer : I have the story and KyuMin belongs to each other**

 **Pairing : KyuMin (Absolutely)**

 **Rating : PG-15**

 **Warning : Character death, Heavy angst**

 **Summary : Kau curang, hyung….**

 **a/n : Sequel of 'Let you Go'**

 **~*~ Forever Love is KyuMin ~*~**

oOoOoOoOo

 _Really, what did you do during this year, love?  
After letting you go, I felt like I was going to go crazy and dead  
Up until yesterday._

 _In that long period of time, there's only you who left me  
Having no other thoughts but of you, that's how this year is passing by_

 _The memories of that rainy day, when I went to go find you  
The clear sunshine that shined down on us when we walked together  
None of these have left me, inside my head  
It makes me slowly die.._

 _I can't understand our breakup  
Even now I imagine our future  
Even after our breakup  
Just like how my heart is always living by your side  
It's as if it's dead_

 _I stop the moments that I loved you  
Even when we're together  
I won't be able to remember you  
If I just think that I wasn't any of these  
Then it's nothing  
_

 _If I can't forget you  
It's as if i'm dead_

(Dead at Heart - Super Junior)

oOoOoOoOo

 **Let Me Go © Lee Sunmiina**

o

O

o

O

o

O

o

oOoOoOoOo

 **"** **Hyung… Maaf ya, tadi aku lupa membeli pesananmu. Bagaimana kalau besok? Dua cup es krim stroberi?"**

Kyuhyun tertawa hambar, ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan mata sendu.

 **"** **Hyung? Kenapa diam? Aku tahu kau mendengarku. Aku tahu kau disini, hyung…"**

Sudah enam bulan berlalu dan tidak ada yang berubah dari kamarnya. Semua masih sama seperti tatkala _Dia_ –secara utuh— masih berada di kamar ini.

Kyuhyun melarang siapapun yang ingin mengeluarkan barang-barang milik Sungmin, ia bahkan melarang siapapun menyentuhnya. Kyuhyun ingin semuanya sama seperti terakhir kalinya benda-benda itu bersentuhan dengan Sungmin.

Walau yang lain tidak mencoba bertanya padanya, Kyuhyun selalu menjawab tatapan bingung bercampur simpati member lain dengan kalimat, _'Nanti Sungmin-hyung marah padaku kalau barang-barang kesayangannya diganggu'._ Lalu seperti yang diperkirakan Kyuhyun, member lain akan terdiam dan menatapnya sendu dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

 **"** **Hyung, kau egois. Jawab aku!"** Bibir Kyuhyun bergetar saat ia mencoba memaki angin.

Enam bulan tidak cukup baginya untuk benar-benar mengerti mengapa Sungmin memutuskan untuk pergi –mati. Dan mungkin hal itu jugalah yang membuat Kyuhyun tidak menyerah. Karena ia tahu dan ia selalu menyakinkan hatinya, bahwa hanya tubuh Sungmin yang pergi meninggalkannya. Kyuhyun yakin Sungmin selalu ada di dekatnya, meskipun semua orang mencoba meyakinkannya tentang –kematian..

" **Hyung.. Aku sudah tidak pernah lagi begadang semalaman hanya untuk main game. Aku sudah membuang semua game stuff dan PSP-ku. Aku juga jadi anak yang baik selama setengah tahun ini. Hyung.."** Kyuhyun bangun, lalu duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya menghadap ke tempat tidur Sungmin yang tersusun rapi. Kyuhyun menatap serius ke arah dinding di sisi tempat tidur Sungmin. Lalu Kyuhyun mulai berbicara seolah-olah di sana tengah duduk seseorang yang mendengarnya.

 **"** **Sekarang kau mau pulang kan? Ayo kita main Harvest Moon lagi! Aku janji aku akan berhenti main Starcraft dan aku hanya akan menemanimu, hyung.** **Kasihan kan mereka.. Ayah sapi KangIn, induk sapi Leeteuk, kuda Siwon, anjing Kibum, ayam Jinki, dan yang lainnya. Siapa yang merawat mereka kalau bukan kau hyung? Kau juga belum menyelesaikan levelmu, hyung. "** Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, ia tersenyum. Sekejap memorinya bersama Sungmin seolah diputar ulang di depan matanya.

' _Kenapa tidak bisa di rename sih?'_ Kyuhyun ingat dengan jelas bagaimana Sugmin melipat bibirnya –cute— dengan ekspresi marah karena ia tidak bisa me- _rename_ nama istri Kyuhyun di _Harvest Moon_.

' _Sudah di setting begitu hyung. Gimana kalau anak sapinya saja yang kuberi nama Sungmin?'_

' _Apaan sih? Masa anak sapi? Aku marah nih! Iiiih~ kucubit nih!'_

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan, lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Tangannya melayang ke bahu.

Kyuhyun mengusap bahunya lembut seolah ia masih bisa merasakan cubitan Sungmin di bahunya.

" **Hyung? Aku bohong waktu kubilang es krim stroberi di toko Kim ahjussi tidak enak. Ayo kita kesana lagi! Aku yang traktir.."**

Kyuhyun yakin sekali kalau kali ini Sungmin akan luluh. Sungmin sangat menyukai es krim stroberi, pemuda cantik itu pasti mau kembali padanya kalau ia membelikan es krim berwarna _pink_ yang kelewat manis itu.

Namun sunyi, tidak ada jawaban.

 **"** **Hyung?"**

Kyuhyun menunduk malu. Perasaan menyesal dan bersalah bercampur dalam hatinya.

 **"Apa kau masih marah padaku? Soal Zhoumi?"** Suara Kyuhyun mengecil saat ia menyebut nama Zhoumi, seperti berbisik seolah Kyuhyun benci mengatakannya.

 **"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak serius dengannya, hyung. Harus berapa kali kukatakan? Aku tahu aku yang salah hyung. Harusnya aku lebih memperhatikanmu, harusnya aku tidak membiarkanmu berfikir macam-macam. Tapi aku cuek bukan berarti aku tidak peduli, hyung."**

Kyuhyun menarik lalu memeluk kedua kakinya merapat ke dada. Bibir dan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar.

" **Kumohon jangan begini, kau menyiksaku Sungminnie.."** Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, tubuhnya mulai menggigil dan lepas kendali.

Sunyi. Tidak ada suara lain selain gemertak gigi Kyuhyun yang menggigil dalam ironi.

 **"** **Jangan diam saja Lee Sungmin, jawab aku!"** Suara Kyuhyun meninggi. Dadanya membuncah sesak dan sesuatu mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya sekali lagi. Ia memutar pandangannya keseluruh penjuru kamar, mencoba menemukan sosok yang terus menjerit dalam batinnya.

Namun Kosong. Tidak ada siapapun.

Dengan emosi meluap, Kyuhyun meraih vas bunga di dekat jendela lalu melemparnya ke dinding.

PRANG!

 **"** **KUBILANG JAWAB AKU LEE SUNGMIN!"** Teriak Kyuhyun sekuat tenaga. Urat mulai menyembul di kening dan wajahnya yang memerah pucat.

"Kyuhyun? Ada apa? Buka pintunya Kyu!" Seseorang berteriak khawatir dari luar kamar sambil terus mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

oOoOoOoOo

Leeteuk berjengit kaget saat ia mendengar suara ribut dari kamar Kyuhyun. Leeteuk yang panik spontan bangun dari sofa dan berlari ke kamar Kyuhyun.

 **"** **KUBILANG JAWAB AKU LEE SUNGMIN!"** Suara teriakan Kyuhyun terdengar hingga keluar kamar. Leeteuk mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun khawatir. Ia mencoba membuka kenop pintu kamar itu dan pada akhirnya Leeteuk hanya mendesah putus asa karena pintu itu dikunci dari dalam.

"Ada apa hyung?" Eunhyuk keluar dari kamarnya, mungkin karena ia juga mendengar suara teriakan Kyuhyun. Lalu di susul dengan Yesung dan Ryeowook yang keluar dari kamar mereka.

Leeteuk menggeleng putus asa sambil mengisyaratkan bahwa ia ingin sekali membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun dan meyakinkan kalau Magnae itu tidak melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh.

Eunhyuk dan Yesung ikut mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

"Kyu! Buka pintunya!"

Leeteuk sudah hampir menelpon Siwon untuk mendobrak pintu kamar Kyuhyun saat pintu itu terbuka perlahan. Kyuhyun muncul dengan ekspresi datar –redup.

Kyuhyun menahan pintu dengan tubuhnya, berusaha menghalangi pandangan member lain agar tidak melihat ke dalam kamarnya.

"Kyuhyun? Kau sedang apa? Kenapa teriak-teriak?" Leeteuk meracau khawatir dan berusaha agar nama Sungmin tidak meluncur dari bibirnya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku mau istirahat hyung. Boleh aku masuk sekarang?" Kyuhyun bertanya datar. Wajahnya agak pucat. Dan lewat matanya yang sembab, Leeteuk yakin sekali kalau Kyuhyun baru saja menangis.

"Wajahmu pucat, Kyu. Kau sudah minum obat?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Leeteuk –lebih seperti tidak mendengarkan Leeteuk.

"Umma.. Kalau Sungmin-hyung sudah pulang, suruh ia mengangkat _bunny_ nya yang tadi pagi aku cuci. Dia punya kunci cadangan jadi bilang padanya jangan tidur di sofa."

"Kyu—" Tanpa menunggu kata-kata Leeteuk, Kyuhyun langsung menutup pintu kamarnya tepat di depan wajah kakak-kakaknya yang lain.

Leeteuk, Eunhyuk, Yesung, dan Ryeowook saling bertukar pandang.

Sampai kapan Kyuhyun akan terus bersikap seperti ini?

Leeteuk mendesah sedih dan Eunhyuk hanya bisa menepuk pundak Leader Super Junior itu.

"Sudah hyung, kau juga harus istirahat." Eunhyuk mencoba menghibur Leeteuk. Leeteuk menggeleng lemah sambil terus berjalan ke ruang tengah.

Eunhyuk menghela nafas. Ia tahu, Leeteuk pasti ikut merasa bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Aku takut Kyuhyun berbuat macam-macam kalau kita tetap tidak bisa membuatnya keluar dari kamar itu," Leeteuk memijat kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri. Beberapa kali Leeteuk mencoba berbicara hati-ke-hati dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun bersikeras menolak saat Leeteuk menawarkannya _switch-room_ dengan Eunhyuk. Dan yang makin membuat miris perasaannya… Kyuhyun terus bersikap seolah-olah Sungmin _masih ada_ di sini.

oOoOoOoOo

"Kyu—"

Kyuhyun langsung menutup pintu kamarnya tanpa menunggu kata-kata Leeteuk. Ia tidak ingin mendengar apapun.

Kyuhyun meraih secarik kertas di atas meja komputernya, lalu ia berjalan keluar kamar, ke arah beranda.

' _Hei, Kyuhyun…Aku bingung harus memulainya darimana…_

 _Sulit mengatakannya. Terlebih sekarang aku tidak bisa menyebut kata 'kita'. Sekarang yang ada hanya kau atau aku. Bukan 'kita'.'_

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak saat angin malam SEOUL menerpa wajahnya.

 _Aku menyempatkan diri menulis e-mail ini. Kuharap kau juga menyempatkan diri untuk membaca e-mailku, Kyuhyun-sshi…_

 _Mungkin di lain waktu aku tidak bisa lagi menulis e-mail untukmu. Maaf kalau setelah hari ini kita tidak bisa minum wine bersama-sama lagi. Kau juga belum sempat mengajari aku bermain starcraft. Hufh. Lain kali saja lah. …_

 **"** **Kau curang, hyung."** Kyuhyun berbicara pada angin. **"Bagaimana caranya aku membalas e-mailmu?"** Kyuhyun meremas kertas ditangannya. Surat Sungmin. Entah sudah berapa ratus kali ia mencetak surat itu, Kyuhyun bahkan tidak ingat sudah berapa ribu kali ia membaca ulang setiap kata di dalamnya. Kyuhyun sudah menghafal setiap bulir kata-kata itu di luar kepalanya. Namun tetap, Kyuhyun tidak menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan terbesar dalam hidupnya.

" **Kenapa Sungmin?"**

Kyuhyun menatap lurus ke arah pemandangan malam kota SEOUL. Kyuhyun tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia berdiri dengan Sungmin di beranda ini, berdua mengagumi pemandangan langit.

… _Aku tahu kok kalau aku punya banyak kekurangan. Baik sebagai Lee Sungmin, sebagai hyung, atau sebagai seorang… kekasih… Maaf. Aku kan average, ingat?_

 **"** **Kau bukan average, hyung. Untukku kau yang terbaik."**

… _Aku juga sudah tahu soal kau dan Zhoumi. Ini bukan salahmu, kok. Aku tidak marah . Hanya sedikit…_

… _kecewa._

 **"** **Ini salahku, hyung. Sejak awal memang salahku. Aku sudah mengakuinya, sekarang kau mau kembali padaku kan?"**

Bukan sekali. Kyuhyun sudah mengakui kesalahannya ribuan kali. Tapi tetap, Sungmin tidak pernah kembali.

 _Aku harap ia bisa lebih baik dari aku. Semoga ia tidak mengecewakanmu, seperti aku.._

 **"** **Aku menyedihkan ya? Aku bahkan tidak bisa meyakinkan orang yang mencintaiku bahwa aku juga mencintainya,"** Kyuhyun tertawa di sela airmatanya yang mulai meleleh, semua terasa hambar.

 _Aku merasa semakin dekat, Kyuhyun.. Aku takut suatu saat nanti aku tak bisa melihatmu lagi. Kau ingat saat aku ketakutan karena badai dimalam hari? Dan kau kesal karena aku mengganggu tidurmu. Lalu akhirnya kau mengizinkan aku tidur di sisimu. Walau alih-alih tanpa dosa kau berkata 'Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau kuapa-apakan' saat kau sadar aku cuma pakai sepotong dress pendek berwarna pink. Betapa aku berharap saat-saat seperti itu akan terulang._

" **Bagaimana kalau kau pulang sekarang, lalu kita buat memori lain.. Yang lebih indah. Bukankah itu ide yang bagus, hyung?"** Kyuhyun tertawa getir. Ia menghina harapannya sendiri.

 _Untuk yang terakhir. Kyuhyun, aku tidak tahu apakah aku masih berarti untukmu. Tapi Kyuhyun, maaf aku harus mengatakannya…_

 **"** **Aku tahu ini terlambat, hyung. Tapi bagiku tidak ada kata akhir untuk mengatakan ini… Kau berarti, hyung. Sangat. Sangat berarti."**

… _Saranghae… Jeongmal saranghae.._

Kyuhyun merasa sesuatu menampar wajahnya dan menghantam dadanya. Sesak. Ia ingin nafasnya. Ia ingin Sungmin.

 _"_ **Nado, hyung.. Nado…"** bibir Kyuhyun bergetar hebat. Ia memejamkan matanya sekali lagi, membiarkan berbulir-bulir hangat meleleh di pipinya.

 _Maaf kalau aku begitu egois._

 **"** **Kau memang egois, hyung. Kau EGOIS!"** Kyuhyun berteriak tertahan, lidahnya kelu, suaranya tercekat oleh isak tangisnya sendiri.

 _I'm sorry because till now, I can't stop loving you.. Terima kasih, karena telah membuatku jatuh cinta Cho Kyuhyun. Dan maaf, karena aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghentikannya_ _**.** _

**"** **I'm sorry Sungmin, I'm so sorry. Because for the last chance, I couldn't tell you this. Terima kasih karena telah membuat aku tahu, apa itu mencintai sepenuh hati. Dan maaf, karena aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk mengatakannya padamu."**

' _Kyuhyun~ Kyuuu~~'_

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengusir panggilan lembut yang terus menggema di kepalanya.

 **"Kumohon, hyung. Berhenti! Jangan berbohong lagi."**

Kyuhyun menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. Tapi suara merdu itu masih terus bergema.

' _Kyuuu~~!'_

Kyuhyun menelan ludah. Ia paling tidak tahan mendengar suara Sungmin yang tengah merajuk. Pertahanan Kyuhyun runtuh, perlahan Kyuhyun membuka matanya, ia menunduk dan menemukan siluet seseorang di bawah lampu jalan.

' _Kyuhyun!'_ Sosok itu melambai riang ke arah Kyuhyun, memanggil-manggil namanya. Kyuhyun merasa dadanya membuncah senang sambil terus memperhatikan wajah sosok itu.

Seorang namja, mengenakan shirt pink dan dengan seulas senyum cute di wajahnya.

 _It hurts since I cant forget that_

 _Looks like here is not the place where I'm supposed to be_

 _Maybe I can't do this_

 _Maybe I can't forget you_

 **"Sungmin?"** Bisik Kyuhyun sedikit tergagap. Ini bukan mimpi kan?

' _Kyuu~~ Kemari.. Aku kangen~_ ' Sosok itu mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas, seolah ingin menggapai Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menunduk sambil menurunkan kedua tangannya melewati pembatas beranda.

Tubuhnya mulai condong ke bawah.

 **"Sungminnie.."** Kyuhyun berusaha menggapai kedua tangan itu.

 **Sedikit lagi.. Sedikit lagi..**

Kyuhyun makin mencondongkan tubuhnya, kini dadanya sudah melewati pagar beranda. Hanya sedikit lagi dan ia bisa meraih tangan Sungmin. Kyuhyun cukup melewati pembatas ini. Kyuhyun cukup menghancurkan pembatas sial antara dunianya dengan Sungmin. Dan selamanya hanya ada dia dan Sungmin.

 **"Biarkan aku pergi, hyung. Biarkan aku pergi bersamamu.."**

' _Kyu~ sedikit lagi..'_

oOoOoOoOo

Heechul baru saja pulang dari jadwalnya di Young Street. Penat, kesal, dan lelah bercampur menjadi satu dan itu membuatnya ingin buru-buru sampai di kamarnya. Ia hanya ingin mandi lalu segera tidur.

BRUGH!

Hechul berjengit kaget mendengar suara bantingan kuat dari dekatnya. Heechul baru akan masuk ke gedung tempatnya tinggal suara benda terjatuh itu terdengar dan disusul suara jeritan ketakutan beberapa wanita.

Karena penasaran Heechul mencari sumber suara dan menemukan orang-orang sibuk berkumpul mengitari sesuatu.

"Ada apa, hei? Ada apa?" Heechul berusaha menembus kerumunan orang itu dan mencari tahu apa yang mereka kerumuni.

Sesosok pemuda tergeletak tidak bergerak dengan posisi yang mengenaskan. Darah menggenangi tubuhnya dan menutup hampir setengah wajahnya. Bibirnya melengkung seolah menunjukkan bahwa jasad itu tengah –tersenyum.

Heechul tercekat. Ia mengenal wajah itu!

Heechul menutup bibirnya, ia tercekat sambil berteriak tertahan.

"Kyu-Kyuhyun!"

oOoOoOoOoOo

Well, untuk kalian yang pengen banget liat Kuyu mati.. Udah seneng sekarang? Soalnya author juga seneng.. BUAHAHAHAHA #BUAGH

Read and review! Comment-comment, yang udah baca tapi ga komen pokoknya dosa! Jiahahaha. xDD


End file.
